parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best Live Action Movie Ever (The Peanuts Movie)
RedPandaMovie2017's Movie Spoof of "The Peanuts Movie". Plot When Celina moves into his neighborhood on Sesame Street, Bob becomes infatuated with her, though worries his long-running streak of failures will prevent her from noticing him. After Luci tells him he should try being more confident, Bob decides to embark upon a series of new activities in hope of finding one that will get Celina to notice him. His first attempt is to participate in the school's talent show with a magic act and Barney helps as well as Kermit the Frog. However, when Tina's act goes wrong, Bob sacrifices his time for her, then helps his sister from being humiliated, although he humiliates himself in return. Bob subsequently decides to impress Celina with dance skills, so he signs up for the school dance and gets Barney to teach him all his best moves. At the dance, Bob starts to attract praise for his skills, but then he slips and sets off the sprinkler system, causing the dance to be cut short and all the other students to look down upon him once more. Later in the meantime, Bob is partnered with Celina to write a book report. At first, he is excited to have a chance to be with her, but she is called away for a week to deal with a family illness, leaving Bob to write the report all by himself. Hoping to impress both Celina and his teacher, Bob writes his report on the collegiate-level novel War and Peace. At the same time, Bob finds he is the only student to get a perfect score on a standardized test. His friends and the other students congratulate him, and his popularity begins to climb. When he goes to accept a medal at a school assembly, however, he learns the test papers are accidentally mixed up and the perfect score actually belongs to Gina; Bob declines the medal, losing all his new-found popularity. His book report is later ruined by a Red Baron model plane causing for shredding the report, and he admits to the Celina he has caused them to both fail the assignment. Before leaving school for the summer, Bob is surprised when Celina chooses him for a pen pal. Michael convinces Bob he needs to tell Celina how he feels about her before she leaves for the summer. Racing to her house, he discovers she is about to leave on a bus for summer camp. He tries to chase the bus, but is prevented from reaching it. Just as he is about to give up, thinking the whole world is against him, Bob sees a kite fall from the Kite-Eating Tree, and the string becomes entangled around his waist and sails away with him. Amazed to see Bob flying a kite, his friends follow. Upon reaching the bus, Bob finally asks Celina why she has chosen him in spite of his failures. Celina explains she admires his selflessness and his determination and praises him as an honest, caring, and compassionate person. The two promise to write to one another; the other children congratulate him as a true friend and carry him off. In a subplot, after finding a computer in the Sesame Street Computer Shop, Barney decides to type a novel about the World War I Flying Ace, trying to save Zoe Monster from the Mean old Huxley along his partner in crime none other than Sylvester the Cat. Barney gets help from Kermit the Frog and his five little pigs' help, using the and situations surrounding Bob as inspiration to develop his story. He ends up acting out his adventure physically, pulling himself across a line of lights and imagining it as a rope across a broken bridge, he comes across Bob and the gang several times along the way. Bob defeats the Huxley and Sylvester successfully rescues Zoe from an airplane. When Luci finishes reading, she calls it the dumbest story she has ever read, so Barney throws the ball at her in retaliation and kisses her nose causing her to run away in disgust yelling that she knows that is disturbing. Cast * Bob (Sesame Street) as Charlie Brown * Luci (Barney and Friends & Barney and the Backyard Gang) as Lucy Van Pelt * Tina (Barney and Friends & Barney and the Backyard Gang) as Sally Brown * Michael (Barney and Friends & Barney and the Backyard Gang) as Linus Van Pelt * Celina (Sesame Street) as The Little Red-Haired Girl * Gina (Sesame Street) as Peppermint Patty * Julie (Barney and Friends) as Marcie * Gordon (Sesame Street) as Franklin * Luis (Sesame Street) as Schroeder * Amy (Barney and the Backyard Gang) as Patty * Ruthie (Sesame Street) as Violet Gray * Derek (Barney and Friends) as Pigpen * Jeff (Barney and Friends) as Little Kid * Adam (Barney and the Backyard Gang) as Shermy * Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) as Frieda * The Director (Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game) as Miss Othmar * Angela (Sesame Street) as Mrs. Little Red-Haired Girl * Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) (as an extra w/Sylvester the Cat) (Looney Tunes) as The Red Baron * Zoe (Sesame Street) as Fifi * Barney the Dinosaur (Barney and Friends & Barney Live! In New York City) as Snoopy * Kermit the Frog (Sesame Street & Muppets) as Woodstock * Five Little Pigs (Sesame Street) as Snoopy's Beagle Scouts * Forgetful Jones, Betty Lou, Telly Monster, Dr. Nobel Price and Hoots the Owl (Sesame Street) as Snoopy's siblings Trivia * The Best Live Action Movie Ever (The Peanuts Movie) is release November 6, 2017. * Elmo Monster makes his guest appearance in this movie. Category:The Peanuts Movie Spoofs Category:Peanuts Spoofs Category:Peanuts Movie Spoofs Category:RedPandaMovie2017 Category:YouTube Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:DeviantART Category:Dailymotion